


Better not to ask

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ok then, I won't.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Tom Riddle
Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077728





	Better not to ask

Our tale begins in the Hufflepuff common room. Hannah Abbott is about to leave Hogwarts forever, but before she does she must say goodbye to her boyfriend the memory ghost of Tom Riddle.

Hannah sighed. "I've been dreading this day for weeks."

Tom smiled slightly. "No need to dread it, dear. I'm coming with you."

Hannah gasped. "Y-You are? But how can you leave here?"

Tom smirked. "It's better not to ask."

Hannah grinned. "This is great news, Tommy. We can stay together."

Tom beamed, "Well, I should certainly hope so considering the trouble I went to."


End file.
